Chimère
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Alice virevolte, sa robe blanche flottant autours d'elle telle un voile de pudeur. Il la regarde, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la voit, même s'il est le seul. Va-t-elle l'entraîner ou va-t-il la suivre ? Va-t-il la suivre ou revenir à ses côtés ? J'ai juré de protéger une demoiselle qui ressemble à la neige... - OS Alice/Cheshire


**Titre :** **Chimère**

**Résumé :** Alice virevolte, sa robe blanche flottant autours d'elle tel un voile de pudeur. Il la regarde, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la voit, même s'il est le seul. Va-t-elle l'entraîner ou va-t-il la suivre ? Va-t-il la suivre ou revenir à ses côtés ? « J'ai juré de protéger une demoiselle qui ressemble à la neige... »

**Note :** Je devrais me concentrer sur mes fictions en cours... mais j'y arrive pas... Donc j'écris autre chose pour essayer de trouver l'inspiration... Et ça a donné ça... Dérangé, bizarre, ce sont les maîtres mots de cet OS... Un couple un schouilla contre nature, mais pourtant l'un des plus beaux de tout Pandora Hearts à mon sens...

* * *

**~-Chimère-~**

* * *

Il aime entendre sa voix, l'entendre lui raconter sa vie et ses expériences passées avec une expression si mâture sur son visage juvénile...

_« Un jour, quelqu'un m'a comparée à de la neige. Belle et Pure... Apparaissant de façon éphémère et pourtant revenant inlassablement. »_

Alice se retourne et avance vers lui de son pas habituel, si aérien et fantomatique. Mais après tout, c'est ce qu'elle est : un fantôme. Une chimère, présente uniquement dans son esprit. Personne d'autre que lui ne la voit.

Parce qu'elle n'existe pour personne d'autre que lui.

_« Je crois que pour lui, c'était un compliment. »_

Son unique œil à la surprenante teinte carmine se reporte sur la visage de cette si belle chimère. D'un certain côté, il peut comprendre les propos que lui rapportent Alice. Elle est belle, et virevolte toujours dans la pièce comme emportée par un courant d'air imperceptible pour lui.

Blanche. Immaculée, légère, douce, froide... Apaisante. Rien que le fait de la voir lui permet de se calmer. Tous les tracas et ennuis qui l'oppressent ne font pas le poids face à la présence obnubilante de l'être chimérique.

Toute droit sortie d'un songe...

_« Mais je sais ce que la neige signifie vraiment... Et je l'ai d'ailleurs tué pour ça ! »_

Un si grand sourire. Une mine si réjouie en parlant d'un meurtre de sang froid.

Alice est une enfant. Quelqu'un qui a grandi sans personne. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas conscience de la valeur de la vie humaine... Ni de n'importe quelle valeur...

La neige lui ressemble décidément bien trop... Ce malheureux aurait du réfléchir avant d'avouer à la jeune fille...

Il plisse les yeux (l'œil devrait-il préciser), suivant les gestes de la silhouette immaculée.

Ce n'est pas une jeune fille.

Parce que comme la neige, elle ne vieillit pas. Elle n'a pas d'âge et demeure jeune toute sa vie avant de s'effacer, et de recommencer ailleurs...

_« La neige est l'une des choses les plus sales au monde ! Tu imagines ?! »_

Alice s'agite, son lapin se mouvant frénétiquement à ses côtés.

Oui, la neige est l'une des choses les plus sales au monde, parce que pure au début, elle capte toutes les saletés présentes dans l'air qui s'agglutine sur chacun des flocons...

La neige est pure... Mais fragile, parce que trop vite souillée par le monde extérieur.

Il ouvre la bouche sans plus réfléchir :

_« Je trouve la neige jolie moi... Et puis, même si elle est salie par le monde, elle revient toujours, malgré son destin... Elle revient toujours pour nous émerveiller. Comme toi... »_

Alice s'est arrêtée, et le fixe, ses grands yeux aux prunelles violines écarquillés.

_« Et puisque tu viens toujours pour me voir, au risque de te souiller, je deviendrais tient, et resterais toujours à tes côtés... Pour te protéger... »_

Le jeune homme avance et passe le dos de sa main sur une des joues d'Alice, essuyant une larme...

Il penche la tête sur le côté, inconscient des changements se produisant dans son propre corps, et des oreilles qui, pointant à travers ses mèches noir de jais, suivent le mouvement de sa tête.

_« Alice ? »_

_« Toujours ? »_

Un simple murmure, mais tellement plein d'espoir qu'il ne peut qu'acquiescer fermement. Dusse-t-il se damner, il la suivra partout.

La queue féline battant désormais dans son dos est une preuve qu'il a abandonné son humanité et sa personne toute entière, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde.

D'aucuns disent : _**« On sait ce qu'on gagne, mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'on perd. »**_

Mais à présent, il ne peut qu'envoyer paître ces foutus philosophes et leur manière de penser. Parce qu'à travers ses larmes, Alice sourit.

Alice lui sourit...

Et que cette vision, et le réconfort qu'elle lui apporte, vaut bien la perte du monde entier...

* * *

Plus tard, Alice lui posera d'elle même la question.

_« Cheshire ? As-tu un jour regretté de m'avoir suivi ? »_

L'homme chat promène ses pupilles tendrement amusées sur la silhouette de sa maîtresse, avant de répondre, prenant son temps.

_« Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai regretté mon geste... Ce que j'ai perdu, des fois, il m'est arrivé d'y repenser avec nostalgie... Mais je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir abandonné cette vie pour celle là... »_

Deux prunelles violettes le fixent, à nouveau, comme cette fois là.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Cheshire s'approche et s'assoit au sol, aux pieds de son aimée. Appuyant sa joue contre la cuisse découverte du spectre, il ne peut s'empêcher de ronronner quand la main à la peau diaphane de sa maîtresse vient jouer avec ses cheveux.

_« Parce que je ne peux pas regretter une chose qui n'existe pas... »_

Réalité et Songes sont parfois entremêlés... Un homme a fuit la réalité pour rejoindre une silhouette gracile voletant au milieu de songes énamourés...

Ou ne serais-ce plutôt pas un chat amoureux revenant jusqu'à sa maîtresse après un rêve ?

Il n'en est pas moins que cet édifice, chimérique ou pas, est leur histoire et que leur histoire et derrière eux...

A présent, seul le futur importe...

Le futur, et cette vie qui vient de naître au creux des bras d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs...*****

* * *

_*****__Je précise au cas où, non, Alice n'est pas enceinte... je suis dérangée mais pas au point d'imaginer l'enfant d'une gamine et d'un être mi-homme mi-chat pas plus vieux qu'elle... Mais c'est bien une sorte de reproduction, pour venir compléter ce tableau enchanteur... Nous sommes dans un rêve, tout peut arriver, non ? _

**Bref, donnez-moi votre avis, il m'intéresse sûrement plus que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer... Je suis actuellement pleine de doute... Cet OS plaira-t-il ? J'aurais tendance à penser que non, ou en tous cas, qu'à certaines personnes, et qu'il franchira que très péniblement le cap de la première rewiew... Vous pouvez me prouver que j'ai tort si vous en avez le temps et le courage, mais je ne force personne à rien ^^**


End file.
